This invention relates to improvements in apparatus for comminuting solids, such as chunks of wood, bark, rock, junked sheet metal articles, etc., and is herein illustratively described in its presently preferred form as an improvement in the subject matter of copending application Ser. No. 166,232, filed July 7, 1980 since issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,928 on Jan. 4, 1983.
An object hereof is to provide an improved comminuter with coacting means for screening the discharge from the comminuting chamber and, more specifically, of providing a nonplugging screening device that functions effectively at varying product flow-through rates.
A more specific object is to devise a rotary comminuter with a coacting screening device of low-cost, simple and durable form readily adjusted to accommodate different types of materials being comminuted and different upper size limit restrictions applied to the particles permitted to exit from the apparatus.
A related object hereof is to provide a combined comminuter and discharge screening apparatus driven from a single power source, with the assembly so organized and arranged as to render the internal components readily accessible for inspection and repair, as well as for ease and convenience of adjustability in the setting of the screening apparatus to accommodate different types and particle size requirements in the discharge of materials.
A specific objective is to provide in such a rotary comminuter combined screening and particle output pumping mechanism that, for a number of applications, may be driven by rotary, swirling motion of the mass of solids and comminuted material to function at the required rate in order to sustain product flow through the combined system.